


Rom Com

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [53]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Rodney has a dream where he finally marries Sheppard - and wakes up with a wedding band."</p><p>Rodney wakes up with a wedding band - beside John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rom Com

Rodney had never thought this day would come. Standing beside John Sheppard, wearing a tux, John looking dashing in his dress blues, on the beach at New Athos with Teyla officiating was a dream come true. Finally, after years of struggle, they could be together, open and honest with all of their Atlantis family, about the love they’d fought to accept and keep alive through the perils of the Pegasus Galaxy.  
  
They were getting married.   
  
When John slid the gold band onto Rodney’s finger, Rodney’s heart was fit to burst. Instead he leaned in and kissed John and -  
  
Woke up. In his quarters in Atlantis. Only the bed was all wrong, he was scrunched right up against the wall. Rodney grumbled and rolled over - and into another person.  
  
“What the -?”  
  
The other person sat up. The other person was _John Sheppard._  
  
“Rodney!” John clutched the sheet to his chest missishly. “What the hell are you doing in my bed?”  
  
“Your bed?” Rodney echoed. “This is mine!” Only when he looked around the room, it really wasn’t his. It looked like one of the standard living quarters in Atlantis, with a bed and shelves and a desk, but it didn’t have Rodney’s picture of his cat, or his framed diplomas. It also didn’t have John’s Johnny Cash poster or his skateboard. It also had, along one wall, a long mirror.  
  
Rodney knew it was really a window.  
  
“Rodney,” John said, “is there something you need to tell me?” He grasped Rodney’s left hand and tugged it close.  
  
Rodney stared. He was wearing a gold band, just like the one in his dream.  
  
“No,” Rodney said. He tugged his hand free. “This is just a dream. My mind is just messing with me.”  
  
John held out his left hand. “And me too, then?”  
  
Rodney stared again. The gold band was, yet again, just like the one he’d given John in his dream.

“Where are we? What’s going on?” Rodney directed his inquiries to the massive mirror.  
  
A curiously flat, genderless voice said, “Welcome, Rodney McKay. Please proceed with the ritual.”  
  
“Ritual?” Rodney echoed. “What ritual?”  
  
“We are interested in learning about your culture, and we mined your memory for indications of the most important Earth rituals, and we understand that marriage is very important. Vows and rings have been exchanged and you have kissed. Please proceed with the next stage of the ritual.”  
  
“Back up,” John said, “there were no vows and no rings and certainly no kissing. Who the hell are you?”  
  
“The next stage of the ritual is the honeymoon, is it not? Please proceed.”  
  
John turned bright red. “That’s not now it works. You skipped the whole reception dinner and first dance and parent dance and embarrassing speeches by the best man and maid of honor and the fathers and - and you can’t just put wedding rings on two people and throw them into a bed together and call it a honeymoon. Especially if they don’t even like each other.”  
  
“Rodney McKay is in love with John Sheppard.”  
  
John turned to Rodney, who knew he was also blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, could you run that by me again?”  
  
“Rodney McKay is in love with John Sheppard. We obtained the information from the psyche mine. Witness.”  
  
And there, projected on the window, in full 3D technicolor glory, was Rodney’s dream. The beach wedding. Jinto and Wex throwing flower petals. Teyla beaming. And Rodney and John kissing.  
  
“Rodney,” John said slowly, “is there something you want to tell me?”

“ _Want_ to tell you? No. Besides, it’s all up there for you to see.” Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Indeed I do see. Tux looks good on you.” John’s expression was unreadable. He went to slide out of the bed, paused, checked under the sheets, then proceeded to cross the room in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He marched over to the window, and Rodney bit his lip, looked away, because he had the stupid, stupid urge to try to bounce a quarter off of John’s ass, even though he hadn’t handled actual coinage in forever.  
  
“Look, if you want to learn about Earth, you can learn about Earth. We’ll tell you all about our important rituals. But this ritual? This part of the ritual doesn’t involve spectators.”  
  
And curtains fell over the windows.  
  
“Huh. That was easy.” John turned to face Rodney, hands on his slim hips. “So, we have to talk.”  
  
Rodney nodded, hunching his shoulders. John sighed and padded over to the bed, sat down beside Rodney.  
  
“This isn’t a rom-com. We’re not going to fall into bed together because you told me you like me.”  
  
Rodney cleared his throat. “Love you, actually. Want to marry you. Would die for you.”  
  
John’s eyes widened, but he nodded. “Okay. Honesty is good. Honesty’s the best place to start.” He ducked his head for a second, peered up at Rodney through his lashes, and Rodney couldn’t help himself.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
And John smiled. “Yeah. You can kiss me.”   
  
And maybe it was a bit of a rom-com after all.


End file.
